


Lies

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: He expected her home later that night.





	Lies

James ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the paper he was supposed to be writing. He was about to give up when his phone rang, his fiancée’s face popping up on the screen.

“Oh, hey love,” he said, a smile evident in his tone, “I was just finishing up my last paper of the semester.” His eyes lit up at the thought of him almost being finished with school, meaning he could stay home more with RG.

“Okay, good.” Her voice was shaky, something that never happened.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she choked out, “yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” He could hear her swallow thickly; it worried him.

“Okay,” he sighed, “I’m going to trust you. I’ve got to go, this paper isn’t going to write itself.” He laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, James. So, so much.” With that, RG ended the call, tears running down her face as the barrel of the gun pressed harder into the back of her skull, cocked and ready for her final moments.


End file.
